gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardiente Song Festival 2019
Ardiente Song Festival 2019 was the Third season of Ardiente Song Festival and the first using the former "Alodian Song Festival", The finals held on 31 March 2019 at the Mexx Arena in Lauren City, Malin Wikner, Tom Kenny and Ronnie Alonte will be the Presenters for all six shows. Venues Entries The Entries for the 2019 contest will be 40 songs will be release throughout February. Notes Returning artists Banned artists * Shawn Mendes, Selena Gomez, Khalid Robinson and Over October are banned in the Contest and for the rest of 2019 and return to Ardiente Song Festival 2020. * Songwriters Parrish Warrington, Diederik van Elsas, Micah Premnath, Amy Allen, Teddy Geiger, Scott Harris and Geoff Warburton also banned in the Contest and for the rest of 2019 and return to Ardiente Song Festival 2020. ** Selena Gomez supposed to performed with Julia Michaels with the song "Anxiety" declared disqualified by SBC due has Gomez is it as well as Scott Harris also written the song, unlike Benny Blanco and Halsey's had Khalid for the New Music Contest 2018 with "Eastside", they disqualified and replaced with Ella Mai's "Boo'd Up". ** also McCoy de Leon and Elisse Joson are disqualified by SBC for covered Moira dela Torre's "Tagu-taguan" who was written by dela Torre herself. ** Khalid has a Four entries "Better", "Talk" written and with Disclosure, "Saturday Night" and "Suncity" with The Empress of... but SBC is not allowed him to participate due to in the Bulvision Song Contest 2018 controversial performance with Shawn Mendes. ** P!nk supposed to performed "Walk Me Home", but the song is disqualified due has Scott Harris (credited as Scott Friedman) in the writing team, but on 28 February that Maymay Entrata replace Pink with the Entry "Kakayaning Kaya", later she was performed as an Interval act of the Wildcard in Minneapolis and she says "Better luck next year". * Karylle withdraws from the contest after she died in the concert of It's Showtime at the Araneta Coliseum last 23 February, and replaced by Gesaffelstein and The Weeknd with "Lost in the Fire" Eliminations Elimination 1 The first eliminations took place on the 2 March 2019 at the Bay County Civic Arena in Bay City, Michigan. Elimination 2 The second eliminations took place on the 3 March 2019 at the Amalie Arena in Tampa Bay, Florida. Elimination 3 The third eliminations took place on the 9 March 2019 at the JQH Arena in Springfield, Missouri. Elimination 4 The fourth and final eliminations took place on the 10 March 2019 at the Joyce Center in South Bend, Indiana. Semi-finals Semi-final 1 The first semifinals took place on the 16 March 2019 at the Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning, Denmark. Semi-final 2 The second semifinals took place on the 17 March 2019 at the Teatro Ariston in Sanremo, Italy. The Wildcard The Wildcard took place on the 22 March 2019 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Finals See Also * Melodifestivalen Metro Manila 2019 * Bulvision Song Contest 2019 * New Music Contest 2019 * Ardientese National Song Contest 2019 * Ardiente Song Festival 2020 Category:Ardiente Song Festival Category:Song contest